mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Technology
'''Weapons Technology '''in both the canon Mass Effect universe and within the scope of the Mass Effect: Continuation universe are mostly all based upon mass accelerator technology, using mass effect fields to propel miniature shreds to lethal speeds. Nearly every gun on the battlefield is laden with features, from targeting auto-assists to projectile shavers that can generate thousands of rounds of ammunition from a small, internal block of metal. Mass Accelerator Weaponry Soon after discovering the secrets of mass effect technology and the almost magical substance known as Element Zero, all known species adopted mass effect technology into their weaponry. Propelling minute grains of metal at speeds previously unknown to handheld weaponry provided a wickedly devastating new form of combat, one that caused research into utilizing this same technology for defense to speed up immensely. Fundamentally, all mass accelerator-based weaponry works like this: A mass accelerator propels a solid metal slug using precisely-controlled electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. The slug is designed to squash or shatter on impact, increasing the energy it transfers to the target. If this were not the case, it would simply punch a hole right through, doing minimal damage. This same principle is utilized in nearly every modern galactic weapon since the asari discovered the Citadel. Accelerator design was revolutionized by element zero. A slug lightened by a mass effect field can be accelerated to greater speeds, permitting projectile velocities that were previously unattainable. If accelerated to a high enough velocity, a simple paint chip can impact with the same destructive force as a nuclear weapon. However, mass accelerators produce recoil equal to their impact energy. This is mitigated somewhat by the mass effect fields that rounds are suspended within, but weapon recoil is still the prime limiting factor on slug velocity. Effectiveness Mass accelerator weapons are the most consistently effective weapons on the galactic market, covering the broadest range of weaponry needs as any style can or has in history. While the supersonic nature of the ammunition does cause them to be repelled by kinetic barriers, this can be mitigated by pure rate of fire, force output or specialized ammunition types. Biotic barriers defend the target with the same effect, though are typically weaker to sustained fire than standard kinetic barriers although they tend to resist more massive impacts with slightly better effect. Retro Firing Systems Historical firing systems such as humanity's gunpowder-based designs are virtually ineffective against the defenses used by galactic societies. Ammunition is too quick to penetrate shields, being reflected with minimal power decrease on the side of the kinetic barriers. Modern armor is also effective at distributing the impact, causing only a stutter in the target at best while scraping the paint off at worst. Subsonic Firing Systems A fact of some older technologies such as the KroGun, subsonic rounds are not quick enough to be detected and deflected by kinetic barriers. While this would be seen as a major advantage, the pure lack of force provides little to no damage against modern armor. In the case of the KroGun, this is mitigated by rate of fire and the sheer power put out by the weapon, though for other weapon designs this reserves subsonic rounds for nonlethal options against unarmored targets. Ammunition Systems To generate ammunition a weapon shaves a projectile the size of a sand grain from a dense block of metal contained within the weapon's body. The projectile is launched at supersonic velocities by decreasing its mass in a mass effect field. Thousands of these tiny rounds can be produced from a single ammunition block. Ammunition is never a concern because of this, but managing the weapon's internal heat is; if a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse that heat buildup. Retro or Subsonic Systems Retro or Subsonic Systems, as of 2182, do not have the benefit nor the need to shave tiny chunks and launch them with a mass accelerator. Each of these weapons needs its own specifically designed bullets or other ammunition, making the materiel more scarce in the galaxy. These specialized components need to be purchased from individual distributors as they can very rarely be found lying about battlefields of skirmish zones, and this fact helps make the specialized systems an even more margianalized weapon option. Heat Management Systems Thermal Clip System Detachable thermal clips are one of the two major ammunition systems seen across the Milky Way. As a weapon is fired, heat is built up in a thermal clip that can be ejected from the weapon as soon as it is full. Another empty clip can be inserted rapidly, allowing a constant stream of fire only hindered by the operator's reload speed. Weapons have differing heat quotas, allowing some weapons to fill a thermal clip after nearly 40 rounds while some can fill an entire clip after one. The universal nature of the clips means a near-constant stream of ammunition is available littered on battlefields across the galaxy. Heat Generation System The other of the two major ammunition systems is the Heat Generation System. Similar to the younger Thermal Clip System, heat is built up within the gun internally. The sinks on these weapons cannot be ejected, however, needing their own time to cool off if they are overcharged. These sinks are much faster at expelling heat than the ejectable thermal clips, allowing a skilled combatant to fire almost constantly if they are experienced enough with the weapon and how well it manages heat. EVICTED A fairly new design as of 2182, the EVICTED thermal clip system strives to tie the benefits of the two above systems together. Ejectable thermal clips are carried with the used and expelled when fully charged, though they cool much faster than typical ejectable clips. This allows the user to carry a small pool of their own clips, swapping them out in an endless stream. The clips can be magnetized to combat hardsuits, though heat it always an enemy when attaching full sinks to one's self. Category:Weapons Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Technology Category:Background Info